teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rarity
Rarity is the supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," a member of the Mane Seven, and a member of Elise Oriana III's Channel Six News reporter group. Voices * Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese) * Tabitha St. Germain (English) * Elsa Covián (Latin America Spanish) * Marina García Guevara (Castilian Spanish) * ??? (Catalan) * Julie Basecqz (French) * Mylène Saint-Sauveur (Canadian French) * Rubina Kuraoka (German) * Chiara Francese (Italian) * Bárbara Lourenço (Portuguese) * Priscila Franco (Brazilian Portuguese) * Wáng Zhēn Lìng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Winnie Chow Man-jing (Cantonese Chinese) * Yeo Min-jeong (Korean) * Maja Iven Ulstrup (Danish) * Nicoline Van Dorn (Dutch) * My Bodell (Swedish) * Ólöf Kristín Þorsteinsdóttir (Icelandic) * Anine Kruse (Norwegian) * Vichayada Vorapongpisut (Thai) * Darya Frolova (Russian) * Monika Kwiatkowska (Polish) * Taru Tikkanen (Finnish) * Andrea Kerekes (Hungarian) * ??? (Greek) * Na'ama Uzan (Hebrew) * Jessie Adel (Arabic) Story Descriptions Rarity is a pony-like human with pure white skin, dark blue eyes, royal purple hair which is combed in wavy curls most of the time, a Mid-Atlantic accent, and wearing a short-sleeved pale blue shirt, two gold bracelets, a lilac skirt with blue and violet accents and three cyan diamonds on it, a blue triple-diamond barette, a violet designer belt and lilac boots with cyan diamonds on them. At night, her pajamas are a purple sleeveless nightgown with three cyan diamonds on the left, white frills on the collar and bottom, and a light blue bow on the front and sometimes wears lilac slippers with lilac flowers on them. Her swimsuit is a lilac two piece bikini with cyan diamonds on it. Personality Character Relationships Thunderlane Upon meeting Thunderlane for the first time, Rarity slowly fell in love with him in the process. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Mobian Tracks * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 *Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mobians on Trial *Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi *The Maltese Spider *Sky Mobians *The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Cold as Ice *Yuffie the Hedgehog *Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Komodo Lumps *Mobians at the Earth's Core *Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters